Broken Hips And Pickup Trucks
by thiscityofdelusion
Summary: A little mini story thing,Sammy's first day of preschool... but he gets hurt... :


**This is my first attempt at a drabble or dribble sooo... anyhow, just a note when I say bub I mean bub and when I say bubby I mean bubby, I do not mean buddy or bud. In case any of you don't know what that means, down here where I am it means brother... but I call my best friend that and my dog... so it's also kind of a term of endearment, whatever that means.**

**Okay so my friend has a brother in the Marines and I promised her that when ever he come back on leave (he is like 18 or 19 ) that I would be there to meet him, but she just found out the date a little bit ago and we already planned our family vacation and they won't leave me with her... sooo yeah I feel horrible about that. I realized I suck at writing less when I write it then type it and it takes me longer to write things out and then type them, so that sux...**

**This story idea thing is actually, well part of it anyway, a story from my childhood. the part about the arm and the mini van... but I didn't cry and I was 5 and my brother was the one who did it and...you get the idea.**

**I don't won anything, not even a GED yet...**

**Broken Hips And Pick-up Trucks: ****A Backpack**

"There you go bubby, all set for your first day of school." Dean said, handing the newly packed back pack to Sam. Dean had pack some things that may be considered unusual for a preschooler to have, but he wanted Sammy to be safe. Sam struggled as he slung the heavy back pack over his scrawny shoulder. Once Sam got it on he frowned, "Dea' what... what if 'dey don't like me there?" Sam looked up at his brother in a way only a three year old could do waiting for his reply. Dean squatted, making their eyes even as he sat a hand on Sam's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze , " They will, no one can not like you bubby." Dean tapped Sam on his cheek a little and stood. They heard a horn honk outside the motel room.

Dean held Sam's little hand as they walked to the mini van, Dean had always thought they were really screwed up cars and all, he couldn't imagine a soccer mom toting her kids around to their games and stuff in one, _just get a pick-up truck for that_. Sam and Dean took the back bench seat since there was a older girl, maybe 11, in one of the two captain's chairs. The lady in the front seat was plump, pasty and had a bit excessive amount of make-up on, she had large hoop earrings and a purple floral shirt on, she glanced in the rear view to Dean, "Good morning boys!" The lady smiled, revealing coffee stained teeth that needed adult braces badly. Dean smiled widely, " You too, thank you for driving us to school." The lady shook her head, "No problem, such a bad time for your grandmother to break her hip." Dean patted Sam's leg, signaling him to stay quiet. " Bad timing indeed." Dean said with sarcasm that would only be detected upon very qued ears.

They finally pulled into school after a half an hour of Sam fidgeting nervously and Dean telling him he was going to do great on the first day. The girl open the door for them and they hopped out. Sam then realized he forgot his back pack, he reached in for it just as the girl was sliding the door closed quickly. Sam let out a scream that was sure to be heard in China.

Every mom's head turned to Sam, but none turned more quickly than Dean's, he re-open the door and gently pulled Sam's arm out. Sam was gulping air and crying silently, Dean helped the boy down to sit on the curb, "shh, it's gonna be alright, shh bub, it's gonna be okay." Dean pushed Sam's bangs back, shakes racked through the frail looking boy as people began to gather, his arm was swelling much feaster than expected. " Back off everyone, one of you make yourself useful and get some ice for him." a random lady went to go get some. Dean sat down on the curb himself, pulling Sammy into his lap. Sam clenched his hand around Dean's shirt, " h- h 'urts 'ean...hur 'ts" Dean held him tightly, but not so much as to hurt him, "I know, I know... just breath, it's gonna be okay, I'm right here... it's gonna be okay bub." Dean could never know how many times he would say that over the next years.

The lady who drove them, _earlies, lenisea, lisa, linda... it was Linda, _Leaned over to Dean, "When she get's back with the ice, just jump in the car and I'll drive you to the urgent care." Dean nodded, knowing he couldn't escape the urgent care now, Some one handed him a bag of ice with a rag rapped around it. He pressed it on his arm that had already expanded 3 times the normal size, Dean carried Sam back to the car, sitting in one of the captains chairs this time. Sam snuggled into Dean, Dean put his arms over Sammy protectively, one hand still holding the ice on Sam's arm.

Dean glared at the girl who was now crying, the mom drove to the hospital as fast as she could, but the air of silence never broke even once. Dean wiped off some of the snot-tear mixture on his cheeks, he pulled Sam closer. Sam snuggled closer to Dean, passing out from pain. Dean played with Sammy's hair, "I am so sorry bub, but it's gonna be alright because you know you are gonna be okay as long as I'm here."


End file.
